


Never Say No To Cuddles

by ncts00line



Series: I Found A Home In you - Johnhyuck [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts00line/pseuds/ncts00line
Summary: It's too quiet in the dorm for Donghyuck to sleep alone





	Never Say No To Cuddles

  
  
The ride back to the dorm to drop off Donghyuck is a quiet one, all the members still trying to recover from the jetlag from schedules in America. All the legal members of NCT 127 were now all heading to NCT Night Night, but as Donghyuck wasn't an adult until next year, he still had a curfew and couldn't work after 10pm. Donghyuck was sat in the front seat, right next to the car door, to make it easier for him to get out when they arrived.  
  
With his headphones in and with soft ballad music playing, the teen was ready to fall asleep right there, right then. Of course, Donghyuck loved performing, loved being in NCT 127 but as the group was steadily becoming bigger, there were more interviews and performances, songs to record and extra practices to make sure everything was perfect, and so Donghyuck was throwing everything into this promotion. All this, now along with jetlag, made him extremely weary.  
  
The car came to a stop outside the dorm. Doyoung, who was sat next to Donghyuck, carefully shook the sleepy boy who had seemingly dozed off, and told him they had arrived. Donghyuck whined from being woken from his impromtu nap at first but then got out of the car. Taeyong who had been sat behind Donghyuck said, "Sleep well, Hyuck-ah."  
  
Donghyuck, despite his drowsy state, grinned and said, "Don't worry, hyung. I'll sleep so soundly, you will all be jealous."  
  
The older boys in the car smiled at the boy and sent him away with wishes of good sleep. Donghyuck watched the car roll away from him, before turning around and began his trek up to the 127 dorm.  
  
  
Arriving at the dorm and opening the door, Donghyuck was met with silence. He doesn't really know what he expected, but after being surrounded with people for weeks on end, suddenly being alone was a weird sensation. He walked to the room he shared with Jaehyun so he could put his bag down and picked some warm pyjamas to wear. As it was only him in the dorm, he didn't find the need to lock the bathroom door. He was also able to stay in the shower for a long time, because there was no long queue for the bathroom. The long shower made Donghyuck feel even more relaxed and sleepy than he had felt in the car.  
  
Donghyuck finally got out of the shower, his head seemingly empty, thoughts washed down the drain with the dirty water. He dried off, put on the pyjamas he had found and padded through to his room. Once in the room, Donghyuck opened his bag, pulled out his phone and connected his earphones. He liked to quietly listen to music as he fell asleep, quiet enough that he could hear the other members in the dorm. He found comfort in the small (sometimes strange) sounds his bandmates would make. He scrolled through social media for a small while, and when his eyes started to droop, he decided to turn his phone off and try to sleep.  
  
  
Donghyuck couldn't sleep.  
  
Maybe it was the eerie silence of the dorm, despite having music playing. There was always someone snoring, or talking, or walking around, always making noise - and without any of that, Donghyuck couldn't sleep. Checking the time, he saw it was 12:16pm.  
  
The rest of the group would be back soon, Donghyuck thought, might as well wait for them. He decided that while he waited, he might as well get a glass of water.  
  
Taking out his earphones and wrapping himself up in the blanket he had been under, he stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
As he reached the kitchen he heard the door open, followed by quiet chatter. Donghyuck's heart seemed to relax after realising the other members had returned home. He heard Johnny say, "Be quiet, don't wake Donghyuck up."  
  
Johnny walked into the kitchen, in need of a small snack after the radio show, when he was greeted by a small bundle crouched on one of the chairs around the table. Donghyuck's eyes were wide as he made eye contact with the taller man.  
  
Johnny's face of mild surprise turned into a smile as he realised under the blanket was Donghyuck.

"Hey, little man, why aren't you asleep?"  
  
Donghyuck hesitated to answer. "It was too quiet without you all," he eventually mumbled into his glass. Johnny still managed to pick up what the smaller boy had said, having learned how to decipher Donghyuck's mumbling. Johnny had always had a soft spot for the young boy, noticing how he sometimes saw himself in Donghyuck. He knew the boy had left home when he was young and had felt compelled to take care of him. Catching the young boy's eyes again, Johnny asked, "Do you wanna cuddle?"  
  
The smile that slowly formed on Donghyucks face answered before the nod of his head did. "Let me just get something to eat, and then we can go to my room."  
  
The small bundle nodded again. Donghyuck stood up to put his now empty glass in the sink and waited for Johnny by the kitchen door. Everyone else must be in their rooms already, Donghyuck thought, they must all be very tired.  
  
Pulling him out his trance, Johnny patted the younger boy on his shoulder and said, "Donghyuck-ah, let's go."  
  
Following Johnny, who now had a ham sandwich in his hand, to his room, Donghyuck, once again, realized how sleepy he was. He'd be surprised if he would even get to the older man's room without falling asleep.  
  
As they reached Johnny and Taeyong's shared room, which was right on the end of the hallway, next to the bathroom, Donghyuck was barely conscious. Johnny grabbed Donghyuck's hand with his empty hand, a habit he knew the boy found comfort in, as well as to steady him.  
  
Somehow knocking on the door with their linked hands, Taeyong appeared at the door, a frown easing into a smile as he saw Johnny, and then Donghyuck.  
  
"Hyuck can't sleep, so I offered him cuddles and you know he never says no to cuddles."  
  
Taeyong laughed softly opening the door to let the contrasting yet similar pair in. Taeyong was always left in awe with how well the pair worked. While Johnny wasn't the quietest in the group, he wasn't Donghyuck loud, but the older man never seemed to mind whenever Donghyuck randomly started shouting or singing, and Johnny never seemed to mind when the younger boy started hanging off him. Donghyuck always made Johnny laugh and Donghyuck looked up to Johnny a lot. It was wholesome to watch, how two people, from the opposite side of the globe, born in different times and cultures, just came to together and worked.  
  
Maybe it was Johnny's extremely caring personality, and how much Donghyuck loved to be doted on. Maybe it was Donghyuck's bright personality constantly bringing light to Johnny's day.  
  
Another smile found itself on Taeyong's face.  
  
Johnny carefully pulled the boy over to his side of the room, and placed him on the end of his bed. Putting the sandwich on his bedside table, he pulled up the covers and gestured to the barely awake teen to climb in.  
  
"Hyuck, I'm just going to get ready for bed, I'll be back in a moment."  
  
Taking the small hum off Donghyuck as an ok, Johnny quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes and soon found himself with Donghyuck cuddled into his side. Sometimes it really hit Johnny how young the boy was, and how much he was achieving in such a small amount of time. He felt like dad being proud of his child.  
  
Johnny smiled down at the now asleep boy, soon finding himself asleep as well.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is like my second fic ive posted in a month idk whats got into me.
> 
> anyway johnhyuck !! the softest platonic ship atm and i just love them both so much !! im planning on maybe making this a little series of wholesome johnhyuck like a 5+1 thing, so i hope you read it !! thank you so much for reading, if there are any mistakes or anything please tell me uwu
> 
> twt is @hallodreamies


End file.
